RIP
by mrmuscle
Summary: Explains time between Evil leaving and the time Jimmy made Cindy a saint. sequal to Saint Cindy and The Evil beneath New chapter is now up!
1. prolouge

Me don't own JN.

* * *

R.I.P.

Prologue

I will make this short for those who need a back-story. If you want more detail, read my Saint Cindy and the "Evil" beneath stories. Okay, Libby turned evil. She gets into a fight with Cindy. She kidnaps Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen. Make a fake sainthood letter and gave it to Cindy. Cindy goes to hospital. Libby brings back the league of villains and teams up with them and Meldar to form "Evil". Kidnaps Cindy also. Makes Cindy and Jimmy reveal their feelings for each other. Libby hurts Carl, and Kills Cindy. "Evil" then leaves. 100 years later, Jimmy makes Cindy a saint. This story will tell about what happened between when "Evil" left and when Jimmy made Cindy a saint.


	2. Chapter 1: Plan Succeeded or Backfired?

I don't own JN. R&R. This story will get good, I promise.

* * *

Chapter 1: Plan Succeeded or Backfired?

"Ha, Ha, Ha, we've won. This is perfect. Finally evil win. HA, HA, HA" laughs Libby.

(At that very moment, Libby and the rest of "Evil" get a nasty surprise. When they go outside, they see that all the corpses of the Cops have been buried. The also see the Galactic Independence Corporation, which spelled trouble for "Evil". The G.I.C consisted of The Gorlocks, The Needleheads, and The Brains. This was not a good site for "Evil").

"What the hell is the G.I.C. doing here! Who could have contacted them?" asked a very shocked Libby.

"Liberty Folfax, you are under arrest for murder of at least 100 police officers. Stand down! I am enforced to take you into custody, dead or alive," shouts April the Gorlock.

("Evil" is outnumbered 100,000 to 12. They decide to give up.)

"Okay, we surrender" speaks Libby.

(The G.I.C. take the prisoners to their MSP (Maximum Security Prison.) leaving the others confused and unnoticed.)

Back inside the building…

"NOOOOO! Why? Why?" asked Jimmy, who is in tears about the loss of his true love, Cindy.

(The others are weeping openly at the loss of their friend. Then, Carl collapses, dead, who was bleeding the entire time.)

"Carl? CARL! NOOO! Not another one. AHHHHHH! That bitch will pay. SHE'LL PAY!" screams Jimmy.

(Jimmy and Sheen then cry even harder over the loss of both Cindy and Carl. As they were crying, a greater evil then "Evil" was watching them. And waiting. Waiting to kill. Them.)


	3. Chapter 2:Evil vs Evil

I don't own JN. R&R.

* * *

Chapter 2: "Evil" or Evil

"Ha, those bitches won't know what hit them. Before I get my revenge, I need to take out their backup." said Evil.

(With that, Evil goes to do his evil things. Meanwhile…)

At the MSP…

"What a fine mess you have gotten us into," shouted Libby.

"Me? What the hell did I do? You are just as guilty as I am. Why don't you do us all a favor and shut the hell up?" asked King Goobot, irritated.

"No I will not 'shut the hell up' as you command. We need to kill Cindy first, but you said not to. Now look what you got us into. Were in a MSP, and left to crumble into ashes" said Libby, outraged.

(Just then, April interrupts).

"Do you really think we'd let you out of our sight for even a split second? Let me answer that for you. Hell no! By the way, we would not kill you. Only God should be allowed to take life away, not mortal people. We will not kill or torture you. You will just spend the rest of your scum life in here. Ha, Ha, Ha" laughs April.

(A mysterious figure appears.)

"Who the hell are you?" everybody asks simultaneously.

(The mysterious figure just laughs.)

"I'll ask you again." said April. "Who the hell are…?"

(Before she could finish, the figure pulls out a machete and slits her throat. She dies instantly. The Mysterious figure then talks.)

"Anymore questions? No. Good. Now, I'll release you as long as you do one favor for me".

(He secretly tells them the favor and one by one, slowly, kills them. A smart Egyptian descendant, though, get the hell out of there while she should could. Soon, she was the only member of "Evil" left. She escapes, barely with her life).


	4. Chapter 3: Run for your life!

No own JN. R&R

* * *

Chapter 3: Run for your life!

"I need to get the hell out of here, otherwise, I'm going to die!" spoke of Libby.

(She hears a voice behind her. She can place her finger on it, but she recognizes the voice. The voice speaks.)

"I will get you, you little bitch" the voice says, mockingly.

"Never!" screams Libby.

(She runs. Then she remembers where she is.)

_Oh, no, how am I going to get out of here? I'm trapped between the G.I.C. and a murderous killer. Why me? If only I had an ally. Someone who could help me._

(Then she remembers Jimmy and Sheen).

_Okay, they may not want to see me, but if they here me out, maybe they'll help. Right? First, I need to get out of here. Think, Libby, think. What would anybody else do? I got it, I'll let mister murderer do his job to the cops. Wait, where are all the cops? They should be looking for the killer and me. _

(Libby gasps as she realizes that the cops must already be, gulp, dead.)

_Okay, now that the cops are gone, I can get out of here. _

(Libby, now at the ship bay, takes one of the ships and heads off to Earth. Unknown to her, the killer, simply known as Evil, is doing the same thing. Meanwhile…)

At "The Location".

"Okay, we need to get out of here. The cops are gone, Libby's disabled Goddard, and she took my watch. How do we get out of here? Think, Think…Brain Blast! Sheen, it we rub our ropes together fast enough, it should burn them, and we can get out of here." stated Jimmy.

"Okay, but promise me one thing."

"What's that, Sheen?"

"We get revenge on that bitch Libby"

"Done! I want revenge on that bitch too."

(And with that, Sheen and Jimmy rub their ropes together in a way that, if you saw it, you would think that they were gay. (Their not, by the way.) Just like Jimmy thought, the ropes burned, and they were free.)

"Success" they both said simultaneously.

"Now, let's go kick some ass!" said Jimmy.

(They went to go kick some ass. However, when they went outside, they saw a scene so horrifying, you would think it came out of a movie like the Exorcist. It scared the shit out of them. Hundreds of dead bodies all over the place. As soon as they saw it, the both vomited. It was sick.)

"Holy shit, this is the most horrifying thing I've ever seen. Who would possibly have the guts to do this?" asked Sheen.

"Please do say guts, otherwise I might just puke again. But I see what you're asking. Who could do something like this? Who?

(That question is answer when a ship lands in front of them. Who's in the ship? Only time will tell.)


	5. Chapter 4: Uninvited Visitor

No own JN. R&R

* * *

Chapter 4: Uninvited Visitor.

(The ship lands. The visitor is…)

"Libby! What the hell are you doing here? We thought you were in MSP!" said Sheen and Jimmy, shocked and amazed by the person who was standing right before them.

"I was, but some guy tried to kill me! I need your help." said Libby

"Why should we help you? You killed Cindy, shot and killed Carl, and left us to grieve. We should just let you die." said Jimmy, angrily.

"Please, if you don't help, who will? If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly a saint. Please help!" begged Libby.

(Before the three of them could argue anymore, another ship pulled up. And out came…)

"Libby? How is this possible? We were just talking to you. How?" asked Jimmy.

(All of them were utterly confused. Then the just-arrived Libby spoke.)

"I'm the real Libby, and I can prove it."

(She pulls out a picture of her and the old gang.)

"See I'm the real Libby"

"No, your not, I am, and I'll prove it."

(The first Libby pulls out a locket Sheen had given her for Christmas.)

"See, I'm the real Libby" said Libby 1 (The first one.)

"No, I'm the real Libby," said Libby 2 (The second one)

"Wait, I know how to solve this. Sheen and I will ask you a series of questions. The one who gets the most right is the real Libby," said Jimmy.

"Okay" the two Libby look-alikes said.

"First question, who was in our normal group of five?"

"That easy, it was you, me, Sheen, Cindy and Carl" answered both Libbys.

"Good. Question 2, what did we get for winning Intergalatic Showdown?"

"We won a new space-car," both girls answer.

"Okay, next question. Did Cindy like me?"

"Yes" they both answer.

"Okay, did she love me?"

"Yes" one answered.

"No" the other answered.

(Who said which answer? Only I know, for now).


	6. Chapter 5: Identities Revealed

No own JN. R&R

* * *

Chapter 5: Identities Revealed.

(And the real Libby is the one who just arrived).

"If your not Libby, then who are you?" asked a perplexed Jimmy.

"Who am I, I'm the murderer from the story I told you" said Evil, who then pulls out throwing knives, and flings them at the boys.

(The boys barely dodge the knives, Matrix style. They hear a swoose as the knives pass by. The boys and Libby start running away from Evil. They run until they get to Jimmy's lab. They go inside.)

"Guys, do you know who that was?" asked Libby, who has figured out who Evil is.

"No who?" asked the boys.

"It's…"

(At that very moment, the power cuts out).

"Oh No! Quick, we need a flashlight." said a very scared Libby.

"I got it" said the very brave Sheen.

(Sheen went to go get some flashlights. He found them, in a very disturbing part of the lab. He was on his way back when the murderer came and cut off his head, then disappered.)

Meanwhile…

"Okay, you need to explain what is going on." said a very scared but agitated Jimmy.

"Okay, Okay, I'll explain. While you where at "the location", we, as in "Evil" and I, were sent to the MSP. We were discussing what went wrong when you buddy April the Gorlock interrupted up. She said something smart-ass. Then a mysterious figure appeared. He killed April the Gorlock and released us. At least he said he would, but under one condition. He whispered the condition to us one by one and one by one, he killed us. I, on the other hand, knew it was a trick, and I ran away. He must have known, because after he was finished killing "Evil", he came after me. I barely escaped on one of their space pod. However, he must have known where I was going, because by the time I came back to Earth, he was already here. Well, you know the rest." explained Libby.

"I have two questions. Question one; how do you know it a he? Last time I saw, the murderer was a girl. Question 2; why is the killer after us?" asked an uneasy Jimmy.

"I know who it is, and it a boy. Why he's after us, is anybody's guess." said Libby.

"Who is it then?" asked a suspesous Jimmy.

"It's…"

(Just then, the lights and power came back on.)

"Hold that thought. Where's Sheen?" asked Jimmy, worried about the last of his friends.

"I don't know, but we better find him. He might be in serious danger." said Libby, scared for Sheen's Life and her own.

(They start looking for Sheen.)

2 hours later…

"Okay, there is only one place that we haven't looked and that is in there." said Libby, pointing to a locked door.

(She tries to open it. When she touches the handle, she collapses, unconscious. Jimmy tries the same thing and he falls down, unconscious. The both got elecucuted. Evil, who was still in the lab, just laughs).


	7. Chapter 6: A Magical Identity

No own JN. R&R.

* * *

Chapter 6: A Magical Identity

4 hours later…

"Huh, where am I?" asked Jimmy.

(He looks around. Then he remembers what happened and where he was. His eyes widen as he looks around for Libby. She's gone!)

"Libby, LIBBY! Where are you?"

(Then he notices that his computer screen is flashing. He pushes a button. The screen reveals Libby tied up. It also reveals Evil who is really…)

"Timmy Turner!"

"Yes it me, Timmy Turner. As you can see, I've kidnapped your friend Libby. If you ever want to see her alive again, then you will bring all of your inventions to me immediately. I am located at Fairy World, which I have taken over. Ha, Ha, Ha!"

"There are two problems. One, Libby is no longer my friend; she took the lives of my true love, Cindy, and my best friend, Carl. The other problem is that she also took my inventions, and I have no idea where they are."

"Who said Cindy was your true love. She liked me, not you."

"That is untrue. Before she was murdered, she even said she loved me."

"Bullshit. She loved me, not you. Anyways, as for the invention, you had better find them. You have one hour to find them and bring them to me, or I'll kill your friend Libby and blow up the Earth. Bye, Beotch."

(The screen goes dead. Jimmy is left thinking.)

_Oh, no! I have one hour to find my inventions or the Earth will be blown up. He can have his way with Libby; it's the Earth and the Earthlings that I'm worried about. Okay Jimmy, think, think… Brain blast. If I can pretend to bring Timmy my inventions, then I can, gulp, kill him, save the Earth, and save Libby. Wait, why to I want to save Libby, she is a murderous Bitch. I shouldn't save her. I should let her die. I can't do that, it's not right. Not right! Was it right for her to kill Cindy? Was it right for her to kill Carl? And what about Sheen, we never found him. She could have killed him to. But you have to save her; she's your friend, even if she is a serial killer. _

(As Jimmy is argueing with himself, time is ticking by. Meanwhile…)

In Fairy World…

"Get moving you Fairy Insects! That monument of myself isn't gonna build itself now is it?" asks the ruthless, twisted, and hateful Timmy, who is known to everybody else as Evil.

"You are a sick bastard, you know that. If it wasn't again the rules I kill you myself!" said a very angry Jorgon von Strangle.

"Shut up, you slave!"

(With that, Timmy pulls out a magic wand and turns Jorgon into a pile of shimmering ashes. Jorgon von Strangle is no more.)

"Anybody else? Good. Now get back to work!" said a ruthless Timmy/Evil.

(Timmy then goes to where Libby is at. He is very naughty, as he has relations with her. She tries to escape but he is too strong. After a half hour, he is tired of her, and walks away, leaving her tired out and crying. She thought her first experience was going to be enjoyable. Apparently not. One would say that that could be revenge for what Libby did to everybody).

One hour since the conversation has passed. Jimmy is done argueing with himself. He is being teleported to Fairy World right as I type this. Despite his better Judgement, he has decided to save Libby. Let the rescue and battle begin!


	8. Chapter 7: Strange turn of events

No own JN or FOP R&R

* * *

Chapter 7: Strange turn of events 

At Fairy World, the portal Jimmy was in is opening. Instead of Jimmy, however, came out someone much eviler. This made Timmy smile.

"Welcome to Fairy World, Evil Jimmy. In case you didn't know, I took over this world, and am using it for my dastardly deeds," said Timmy, proudly.

"Well, aren't we Mr. Powerful. So glad we can be partners, and don't worry, I'm not an evil trader who betrays my partner," said Evil Jimmy, also known as E.J.

Timmy and E.J. both smile and shake hands.

"How did you become so powerful anyways?" asks E.J.

"Watch for big head and I'll tell you. After I became friends with Cindy, I wanted her to go to my Friday the 13th dance. She went with me, but see also went with Neutron. That really pissed me off! Therefore, after that day, I vowed revenge on them. So I wished myself up to Fairy World, here, and once I was here, I began to take power. How? Simply put, I took out the boss. I began to attack the Fairy Capital building. Within hours, it was completely obliterated. Then I destroyed the "Big Wand", which powers all of their magic. Once that was out of the way, I went to the Fairy Armory and took their weapons. Then after a few hours, I completely ruled. Then I contacted you, told you my plan, and brought you here. Oh, my Fairy Godparents, Cosmo and Wanda tried to stop me, but I killed them. Then I took out my revenge on Jimmy friends. Libby already killed Cindy, my love, and Carl, so I took out Sheen. I kidnapped Libby and left a message for "lord of the lobes". Then when I retured to Fairy World, I told the Fairies, my slaves, to build me a monuments of myself. They initially refused, so I killed the toughest among them, Jorgon Von Strangle. Then you showed up. That is how I came into the ultimate power," said Timmy, triumphantly.

"What a story. Sounds like you went from being a wussy to becoming a badass. All over the love of a girl. You are evil all right. No wonder instead of calling you your real name, Timmy, they call you Evil. Okay, what the plan?" asked E.J.

"When Neutron comes here, we kill him. Then we kill his so called ex-friend Libby. Then we blow up the both your Earth and my Earth. Then I revive Cindy, mind control her into being my girlfriend, and all live here happy ever after. Since the Fairies can't hurt of kill us, they'll be our slaves, forever!" said Timmy.

"Good plan! Let's do it' said E.J.

(They wait for the good jimmy Neutron to come though the portal. Therefore, with evil intentions revealed, the battle will shortly begin. Will the team of Evil Jimmy and Timmy/Evil win or will the Good Jimmy find out a way to overcome this new threat and save Earth. Find out soon!)

* * *

I would like to issue an apology to my father, because some of his ideas are in my story. so if you see any ideas of mine in his story, it's because i borrowed them. Thank you! 


	9. Chapter 8: Defiance

No own JN. R&R.

* * *

Chapter 8: Defiance

A wormhole the size of the Seharra Dessert opened up in Fairy World. Jimmy came out, but not the one Timmy and E.J. expected. Out of the wormhole came the muscular, fit, and strong N-men Jimmy. Timmy and E.J. were not expecting this.

"What the hell is that?" asked Timmy, carmly.

"That is a big problem is what that is!" replied E.J.

Then G.J. (Good Jimmy) hit E.J. in the face with a huge tree. E.J. cried out in pain. Timmy justed watched.

"Timmy/Evil help me! He's going to kill me! Help me!" screamed the hurt E.J.

"I don't think so. You don't betray your partners, but I do!" said Timmy/Evil.

With that said, Timmy/Evil helps G.J. destroy E.J. by bashing his head in with a baseball bat. E.J. is now dead. Timmy/Evil just laughs, while G.J. gets angrier.

"Big tooth kid kill friends. Jimmy return the favor. Jimmy kill big tooth kid. First, Jimmy torture big tooth kid, and then kill him!" said an enraged Jimmy.

"I don't think so. Evil will destroy your muscular ass!"

That being said, Timmy/Evil and Jimmy get into a huge life and death brawl. First, Timmy makes himself the same body stucture as N-Men Jimmy. Then Timmy punches Jimmy in the face, very, very, hard. Jimmy returns the favor, by kicking him where the sun don't shine. Jimmy then pulls out a knife and cuts Timmy's Ear off. Timmy then starts bleeding. They continue to beat the hell out of each other for a few hours. Then all of a sudden, Timmy collapses, unconscious. This is due to excessive blood loss by the Ear. Jimmy also falls unconscious, due to extream tiredness.

Thoughout the entire fight, the fairy slaves, and Libby were watching. Libby, with the help of the fairies, escaped from her prison. She helped them out by not killing them. They all saw Timmy and Jimmy go unconscious. When they went unconscious, they went back to their wimpy, non-muscular, and weak forms. They were both sent the the infermery, to heal. When they both became awake, they began, not fighting, but argueing at each other. They were both sent on trial to Fairy Court. Jimmy was sent on the acount of murder of Evil Jimmy, while Timmy was sent on the account of mutanty, murder, slavery, and destuction of public property, among other things. At the end of the Court hearings, Jimmy and Libby were free to go. On the other hand, Timmy was sent to the incinerater, as the death penalty was in order for him. Jimmy and Libby went home, in their universe, while Timmy was burning in both the incinerator and at the same time, in Hell.

"I will get my revenge," screamed Timmy, as his final words.

With that, he turned into Ashes.


	10. Chapter 9: Homecoming

No own JN. R&R

* * *

Chapter 9: Homecoming.

Jimmy and Libby came out of the portal. Once they got home, they were surprised to see their families, schoolmates, and even their friends' families. The entire town was gathered. They knew everything. Jimmy and Libby were uttery confused.

_Why have all these people gathered here. Do they know what is going on? Do they know what has happened? How did they know we were coming here?_

"Before you ask, we know everything. We knew you were going to be here due to visions from a higher power. No, we are not crazy nor are we mind readers. Were just…Us." said Sam of the Candy Bar.

"Well that answers all of my questions except one. What do you mean by "Higher Power"? Do you mean God?" askes Jimmy.

"No not God, but one of his angels." said Sheen's dad.

"What angel are you talking about?" askes Libby.

"The angel said not to reveal its idenity" replid Cindy's mother.

"Damn, I was afraid of that! Wait, how come aren't you morning over the loss of your loved ones, your schoolmates, your friends?" askes Jimmy, both curious and suspicious.

"That's because…ah… we got to go!" said Nick.

With that, the group of people scattered, leaving behind a very confused boy genius and a very confused egyption decendant.

"We better go home. By the way, just because I resuced you from that asshole Timmy, that does not mean that I trust you. Do you understand?

Libby nods her head yes. With that, they both leave to go to their houses.

At Jimmy's house…

"Mom, dad, I'm home."

Jimmy looks around the house. He finds out that nobody is home.

_That is weird, they are not home. I saw them at the surprize gathering. Where could they be? Oh well, I got other thing to worry about, like Libby. Why did I have to rescue her? She a murderer for crying aloud! She is also attractive. There goes my hormones again. I know my true love is Cindy, God rest her soul, not Libby. How do I always get my self in these types of situations? I need to clear my head. Perhaps after a good nap, I will be able to clear my head. I will go take one right now. _

Jimmy slowly climbs the stairs, goes into his room, falls onto his bed, and goes into a deep sleep. Meanwhile…

At Libby's house…

"Mom I'm home."

_Man, I still with I had my dad around. I still would if that asshole driver had not killed him when I was seven._

_Flashback…_

Ring, Ring

"Hello, Folfax residents, Libby speaking."

"Hello Libby, this is Officer School calling, is your mom home?"

"Unfortunatly she's not. Why do you want to know?"

"That too bad. Libby, I am afraid I have some sad news. Your father was making a delivery for his work when a drunk driver hit him. They were both sent to the hospital. The driver is in serious condition but your father…"

"What Happened?"

"Your father passed away. Libby, I'm so sorry."

Libby hangs up the phone, and runs to her room, crying her eyes out. She falls on her bed, crying until the tears drift her off to sleep.

End of flashback…

Libby looks around her house for her mother, tears rolling down her face. She finds out her mother is not home. She really starts crying. She runs up the stairs, to her room, onto her bed, where she stays crying until she goes into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 10: The vision

No own JN. R&R.

* * *

Chapter 10: The vision 

As both Jimmy and Libby were sleeping, they both saw a vision. What kind of vision you ask? A vision of an angel. More impotantly, a vision of Cindy.

Jimmy's vision…

"What is that bright light?"

"That is the light of heaven."

"That voice, I regonize it. It cannot be! Cindy is that you?"

"That's right James, It's me. I have to talk to you."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in heaven. You have to listen to me, very carefully. Do not, I repeat, do not fall in love with anyone but me! If you do, it could have dire consequences."

"Dire consequences, what dire consequences?"

"Dire consequences as in the fall of the world! Jimmy, if you fall in love with anyone else, you will bring about an evil so powerful, the entire universe will tremble beneath it."

"I understand, but it's going to be hard, especially since you're no longer alive, except for in my heart."

"You must remember my warning, otherwise terrible things will happen."

Cindy then appears, kisses Jimmy, then leaves. Jimmy then wakes up in a cold sweet. Meanwhile…

Libby's vision…

"Where am I?"

Libby looks around; there is nothing but fire around her. She then hears a booming voice.

"Liberty Folfax, should you fail to save the world, this is your fate. Fail and you will be sent directly to Hell. You are now warned!"

Libby wakes up in a cold sweet, uttery confused and scared. Who wouldn't be scared in that type of situation?

* * *

BTW, tell me what makes my dads story perfect, and i'll try to do the same in my story. Chow! 


	12. Chapter 11: Temptation

No own JN, or anythingelse copywrited.R&R.

* * *

Chapter 11: Temptation. 

Jimmy climbs out of bed, only to find out that he peed in it.

_Oh, great, I have peed in my bed. I have not done that since I was seven, and that was because I drank too much Mountain Dew. Man, why me? I had better wash my self off. _

He goes into the shower. While take his shower, which he has not taken in 15 days, he begins to think about his dream, or vision.

_Man, that was a weird dream, or was it a dream. The dream, it seemed so real. Like I was really taking to Cindy. That is impossible, she is dead, and as everybody knows, you cannot communicate with the dead, or can you. Maybe that was more than a mere dream. It's going to be hard not to fall in love with other people, especially since my one true love, Cindy, is no longer on this Earth. I have to try, if I do not, the entire Earth could be in danger. I need help, but whom do I turn to. Everybody has mysteriously disappeared. Well, there is one person I could turn to, but I might be tempted to do something that I will regreat. I could be helped by, gulp, Libby. That is a scary thought. I am out of options. Looks like I need Libby's help. First, I need to get out of the shower. _

Jimmy finishes his shower, gets dressed, cleans his pee filled bed, and rushes to Libby's house, where a surprize awaits him. Meanwhile…

At Libby's house…

_That was a scary, uh, dream. Ya, lets go with that. It all was a dream, not a scary, booming voice telling you you will go to Hell if you fail to save the world. Okay, now that that is over, I have bigger things to worry about. Okay, now that Sheen is gone, I need a new love interest, and since everybody is gone, mysteriously, the only one left is Jimmy. I need to work him into my grasps. How do I do that? I know, I will make him love me by eliminating the competition. Well, now that I think about it that is already done._

Libby's thoughts are interrupted by the sound of her doorbell ringing.

"Be right there."

Libby opens the door and see's Jimmy standing on her steps.

_Now's my chance._

Suddenly, Jimmy gets a surprise. He is kissed by Libby, hard. Unsure about what to do, he retures the favor. They kiss for about five minutes. Jimmy then remembers Cindy's warning and pulls away from the kiss.

"What was that for?" asks an entranced Jimmy.

"Jimmy, there is something I need to tell you. I think I'm starting to fall in love with you!"

"No, this cannot be happening! I knew this was a bad idea, but did I listen to myself, no I did not! I went anyways, and look what happens. My entire world is falling apart."

Jimmy starts walking away, screaming at himself for almost no reason at all. A very concerned Libby watches the entire scene thinking _What the hell is wrong with that boy? _

She then follows him, to try to talk with him, to see what exactly was wrong with him. Libby starts thinking _This cannot end well! _


	13. Chapter 12: Love Retured?

No own JN.R&R.

* * *

Chapter 12: Love Retured?

_What is this kid so pissed off about? It seems that when I said that I might have loved him, he started going insane. Wait, where did he go?_

Libby looks around, but does not find Jimmy.

_I was just following him. Where did he go?_

"Look behind you"

Libby turns around to see Jimmy. In his hands, a bundle of roses. On his face, a small blush appears. Libby humbly accepts the roses, a small blush appearing on her face. They walk hand and hand to the park.

At the park, Libby asks "Where did you get the roses, and how did you know I was following you?"

Jimmy replies "To answer your first question, a picked the roses at the park before I came to your house as a piece offering, to forgive me for any harm I may have caused you. As for your second question, I did not at first. I mean, how could I? You are as quiet as a church mouse. Actually, I heard a twig snap, and I quickly turned around and saw you. Playing along, I hid behind a tree when you were not looking. Then I snuck up behind you, and well, you know the rest. By the way, I got you another gift."

"What is it?"

"This…"

At that very moment, Jimmy kisses Libby. They kiss for about 5 minutes. Then something interrupts them. Some call it divine intervention, but they knew what it was that stopped them from going any further than that of a simple smooch. It was the wraift of a certain blonde haired angel. They both immediately ended their little innocent kiss. They both ran to their separate homes, while a message came into view on the grass. It said…

True love shall overcome evil, but evil will overpower innocence. Be warned.


	14. Chapter 13: True divine intervention not

No own JN. R&R. warning chapter is not for the weak of heart. I would like to thank all my reviewers for their reviews. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 13: True divine intervention not available. 

The death of a loved one can haunt and hurt anybody. When you are the one who killed them, however, it is an entirely different story. It is no longer haunt and hurt that you feel. You feel guilt. The loved one can be dead, but still be alive in someone's heart. This is the case of both Jimmy and Libby. Cindy is still alive in Jimmy's heart, while she is the feeling of guilt in Libby's heart. If being dead is so impact, then what does it mean to be alive. Science cannot solve all mystery, but it can solve some. At least that is what Jimmy Neutron thinks.

After the freak insident in the park, Jimmy ran to his lab, to try to explain to himself what happened.

_I must be going insane. What the hell was I thinking? Even after Cindy's warning, I did what I said I wouldn't do. I fell in love, and with a murderer. What is wrong with me? Ya know what, I know what I will do. I'll build something. What should I build? I got it, I'll build a time machine and prevent all of this from happening. Then I'll tell Cindy my true feeling and stop this from being my horrible future. There is still the matter of Libby. How do I get her out of my mind? I could you my forget-o-blaster, but I don't know where it is, and besides if I delete my memory, I may not remember anybody. That may not be a bad thing though. Wait a minute, I know how to solve all of this. If I kill Libby as a baby, then everything will be solved. That's perfect!_

Jimmy, who miraculously found his hypercube, starts work on a time machine. Meanwhile…

When one feels guilt, sometimes it can be too much. One may want to take drastic measures to be guiltless. This is the case with Libby Folfax.

_I can't take it anymore. I thought I would be happy in a Cindy-free world, but I'm more saddened then ever. I need help, but there is no one to help me. Not even my new love interest, Jimmy, could help me. I need to get away from it all, even if it means an eternity in Hell. I'm going to do it. I'm going to commit suicide. _

With that, the blade enters her skin and seconds later, she see's nothing but darkness. Libby Folfax is no longer on this planet we call Earth.


	15. Chapter 14: Never mess with the past!

No own JN. Read and Review(R&R).

* * *

Chapter 14: Never mess with the past!

4 hours have passed since Jimmy started work on his time machine. He worked furiously and it is finally complete. While he was working, he had a change of heart. Instead of killing Libby, he would prevent her from moving to Retroville.

_This might screw up the future, but what future is worse than the one already? Okay, here I go, on three. 1-2-3-Go! _

Jimmy enters the time portal, to 10 years in the past.

Retrovile 10 years ago…

The candy bar has not been established. The school is just being built, so the people are home schooled. There are almost no houses, and there is a big nuclear power plant in the center of the very small town. All the rest of the land is forest, with huge, luscious trees and small yellow daisys and big red roses. Ideally, besides the nuclear power plant, it's a pretty nice place to live. Jimmy, who wisely updated his watch so he can get back to his disturbingly empty future incase of emergency, has just arrived to this nearly perfect past. He arrived, but not in the location that he wanted. He arrived on the top of a huge 100 foot tree. Not the place you would want to land, espically if your were in a semi-fast rush. Luckally he had his flying jetpack one. He pushes the button and is off to try to find his own baby form. For you see, he made a chip that shows his so-called horrible future. If he implanted the chip in his baby form, then his formor self could see the horrible future and can try to prevent it. Unknown to him, his future was about to get much worse.


	16. Chapter 15: Worst nightmare come true

No own JN. Read and review. :)

* * *

Chapter 15: Worst nightmare come true.

_Okay, I need to find my younger self. I relieze now that only he can stop the insanity that is my life. Wow, the past sure is different. I should fly around a little bit. I am going to change the future anyways, so I do not have to worry about anyone seeing me. _

Jimmy flies around a bit. He sees the past. He is amused.

_So this is what Retroville was like 10 years ago. I like it. No school yet, forests all around, and so much freedom. The only thing I would do is open the Candy Bar up. Man, this is great. I should just live my days out here. _

Jimmy then sees the Nuclear Power Plant.

_Strange, the parking lot is empty. Maybe I should go cheak it out. _

Jimmy lands in what looks like an abandoned parking lot. Jimmy looks around. There is not one car inside the parking lot.

_Okay, I know that unless the NPP is closed down, there should always be someone here. Maybe I should go inside. _

Jimmy goes inside. The place still has its lights on, but there is not a soul in sight. Jimmy walks all around the place, he see's nothing. Then he stops walking and nearly vomits. He sees a room with hundreds of dead bodies.

_Okay, they are definitely dead. They most likely died of nuclear poisioning. I should get out of here. _

Jimmy backs away slowly. Unfortunately, he walks right into the NPP self-destuction button. He hears an alarm and a voice saying, "Self destuct sequence activated. Nuclear Power Plant to self-destruct in 5 minutes. Get out quickly!"

_Oh shit, I had better get out of here! Lucky thing I updated my watch. Going back to future. Now. _

Jimmy heads back to the future. He hears a sound behind him. A sound of a huge explosion. An explosion that he caused.

_What have I done?_

Jimmy enters the future. It was even more horrible then he imagined. He could see nothing but dessert, no civilization at all.

_Look at what I have done. I have destroyed the world, or at least all the humans on it. Wait, I'f humanity is gone, why am I here? _

Just as he thought that, he falls unconscious.

(By the way, Jimmy is not the only human still alive. They, along with himself, were visiting a Nuclear Bomb shelter when the explosion happened. Lucky, Huh?)

When Jimmy fell into unconsciousness, he saw an angel. A very angry, blonde haired angel.

"Cindy, is that you? Where am I?"

"Of course it me, you big brained idiot! Do you know what you did? Let me answer that for you. You blew up the entire Earth! Let me make something clear. I may love you, but if you do not fix the mess you got the world into, when you die, I will have god send you to hell! Do you understand me?"

"I understand you, loud and clear. I don't know how to fix this mess, but if I don't I'm in deep shit."

"Fix the Earth, or else!"

Jimmy awakens suddenly out of his vision. He is still for a moment. Then remember what he has to do, and fly to try to get it done.

_Okay, I need to find food and water, and then I need to see if I can find anybody else to help me. I got the Earth into this mess, and I will get it out too. _

With that, he flies to attempt to save the Earth.


	17. Chapter 16: Humanity?

No own JN. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 16: Humanity?

_Look at the mess I have caused. I am an idiot. Why couldn't I just live in the past, or at least keep out of the NPP? I need to correct this, or I will never live it down. Okay first I need food and fresh water. Since I caused the world to become a giant dessert, there maybe no water left. I also need to see if there are any people left, otherwise I just leave the planet, and live on the moon, in my own sorrow. Wait a minite, what is that?_

Jimmy, who has been flying around, stops when he sees what looks like a person. He goes up to it, slowly and kindly.

"Hello, I'm Jimmy Neutron and I'm…"

"We know exactly who you are! You are the bastard who caused the Earth to become a human wasteland! We are the only one's left! However, we can stop this Hell."

"We can, how?"

"We can stop this Hell, by sacrificing you! Get that bastard who's name we shall not speak!"

_I had better get the hell out of here, now! Lucky thing I have recently updated my jetpack to go into space, otherwise I would be dead meat. I still might die if I do not get out of here!_

Jimmy flies up, narrowing advoiding his attackers.

_Where could I run to? Where could I hide? I have it; I will go to the moon. They will never get me. Besides, the way the Earth is now, I highly dought they have the technology to reach the moon. _

Jimmy wisely goes into space and on to the moon. Meanwhile down of Earth, Jimmy's attackers have a surprise for him.

"Trying to escape us, huh. You can't escape us, especially after we unlease this."

The attacks go to a hidden location for about 5 minutes. When they return the reveal a nasty surprise, a nuclear missle! The attacks launch the missile, laughing their heads off. Unfortunately, halfway into the atmosphere, the missle turned around and droped back to Earth.

The attackers stop laughing, and start screaming, "We are all doomed! We are all doomed!"

The missile hits the Earth, blowing it up so badly, you would not even know the Earth even existed.

Jimmy, who was safely on the moon, starts crying. He continues to cry for days, thinking _What have I done? First I turn the Earth into a dessert, a human wasteland, now I totally destroy it. Why could I have let sleeping dogs lie? I shouldn't have tried to bring her back. I shouldn't have tried to change the past. Well, I did, and look what happened. I'm a idiot and a murderer. Why me, why do I have to be the last human alive? Why do I have to bear the pain of guilt and sorrow? I hate my life. Why did I have to change the semi-good life I had? At least there were still people alive. I need to get away from it all, away from the pain, away from the sorrow. How do I do it, how do I get away from it all?_

_Jimmy then thinks of something, it may not be the best choise, but he didn't have many options. He thinks of one thing. _

" Planet Gorlock."


	18. Chapter 17: Dead Energy

No own JN. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 17: Dead Energy

Jimmy, who has stopped crying, prepares to fly off to Planet Gorlock. He prepares by cheaking everything he has left: his watch, his jetpack, his stringly amount of food and water, and his hypercube. Everything is prepared, so Jimmy flies off to Planet Gorlock, or attemps to. The exact moment he tries to fly, he goes unconscis. He is having another "Vision", only this time he not only speaks to Cindy, but to the entire body of dead people.

"Where am I?"

"Where the hell do you think you are, you god damn twit!"

"Cindy, I know that is you. Calm down!"

"Don't tell her to calm down, you stupid pain in the ass, she has every reason to be upset. You're nothing but a jackass!"

"Libby, is that you? You guys and girls had better explain to me what the hell is going on. That would be a whole tot easier if I could see you!"

"You want to see us, fine!"

Jimmy gets what he wants. He can finally see people, a whole lot more people than even he can can have expected. They all had angry looks on their faces. Jimmy, instead of being his smart, so-offy self, turns into a scared, helpless sap. Jimmy, sencing the paral that he is in, starts crying, not to calm their anger, but because of sorrow, hopelessness, and regret.

"Don't think we're not going to still be angry by seeing you cry. If that's what you think, then your sadly mistaken." said Cindy.

Jimmy reacts by crying even harder.

"This is going nowhere. Jimmy, if you want our help in fixing this mess, then you have to stop crying." said Sheen.

Jimmy slows down the waterfall of tears, but does not stop completely.

"James Issac neutron, stop crying this instant." said a loud, booming, mysterious voice.

Everyone but Jimmy turns around. Then they see the owner of the voice of mystery. Everybody but Jimmy bows down. They all do this because they are in the presence of God. Jimmy is unaware of who he is, so he is still standing. At this point Jimmy stops crying, and bows down as well.

God speaks, "Very good, I'm glad you stopped crying. Everybody but young James remain kneeling. James, stand up."

Jimmy obeys for he now realizes that he is in the presence of God.

"Everybody can now rise and do what you like. If you have the urge to do something evil, do it to Satan. If you want to have sex, please have it in the privatial chambers. James Issac Neutron, follow me."

Everybody follows the orders of God. Sheen and Libby head to the privital chambers, Carl heads to the buffet table, while Cindy practices her Marial Arts moves on a Satan look-alike punching bag. Everyone else does his or her own thing. Jimmy goes with God to his throne room.

"Okay, let's review what happened. Libby became jeulous, and attacked Cindy. She turns evil, and brings back the L.O.V. who join up with Meldar Prime to form "Evil". She erases everybody's memory. The ray does not affect you, and you feel angry. She kidnaps you and you friends, then kidnaps Cindy. She then hurts Carl and Kills Cindy. Carl dies of bloodloss. Everybody in "Evil" but Libby is killed. The murderer, Timmy, kills Sheen and kidnaps Libby, along with team up with your evil clone. You rescue Libby, and kill both Timmy and your evil clone. When you and Libby get home, your family and friend, along with their families show up at the spot of your return. They disappear. You receive your first warning about the future. You try to follow it. You succeed. Then, heartbroken, you try to change the past, but you end up making the future worse. Still trying to make the future good, you try to change the condition of Earth. Insteed you end up destroying the Earth. Still saddened, you try to leave you pain, but end up coming here, not dead, but in a mind form. Is all this information correct?"

"Unfortunatly, it is sir." said a very saddened Jimmy, whose eyes are filled with new found tears."

"I tell you what; I'll give you a choise. Either you can start the final judgement, or you can live on Earth. Choose the second option and all the people of Earth will be reborn, but I would have to keep your loved one, Cindy. Choose the first option and you will be sent to Hell for 2000 years, just like Satan. What are you going to choose?"

"Well, that is a tough choise. Go to hell or live my entire life without Cindy. Before I answer, I have a question. How long would I live for?"

"You would live until you were 120 years old."

I choose…


	19. Chapter 18: The ultimate sacrifice and t

No own JN. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 18: The ultimate sacrifice and the aftershock of it all

"I choose to replenish the Earth and all of its inhabitants."

"Are you trying to buy your way into Heaven?"

"Absolutly not, I just think I'd give other people a chance to change their ways and repent for their sins before I start the final judgment. Besides, it does not seem fitting for me to be selfish. After all, I am the one who blew up the Earth in the first place. I deserve to be punished. I don't deserve Heaven, let alone a beautiful girl like Cindy."

"I have never heard such kind words before. Despite that fact, you are correct. You deserve to be punished for your sin. That is why I must keep Cindy here, until the day when you die. Be good, and you will be reunited with her. I will do you a favor by making you a man of holy stature. I am only doing this because you are making the ultimate sacrifice. When you and the people of Earth return, you will become an automatic priest. Continue on your parilless journy down the path of rightusness and I may have a surprize for you. As of this moment, the Earth and its people will be resorted. All of this will be a dream to everybody but you. People will remember Cindy dieing, but wont remember why. She will be the only one from your time to remain dead. The other will be resurrected."

With a flash of light, the Earth and its inhabitants are resorted. They remember nothing but that Cindy is dead and that Jimmy is now a priest. Everybody goes to bed and immediately falls asleep. Everybody has a good nights rest except one. Jimmy tried to fall asleep but could not because he felt guilty about what he has done. He has a hard time falling asleep and when he does find his way to sleep, he has horrable nightmares. Eventually, he fell into a non-nightmarish state. 8 hours later, when he does wake up, he wakes up in a cold sweat and screaming.

_It was all a bad dream, a very scray dream. Damn, it fells as if I have not sleeped in days. _

Jimmy's parents walk quickly into Jimmy's room, baffled about why their only son is screaming and in a state of cold sweat.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asks Jimmy's father.

"Ya, what is wrong, sweety." asks Jimmy's mother calmly.

"I had a very bad dream. I don't remember it, but it was really scary and horrifying." lied Jimmy. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Okay, but if you ever need to talk to us, we are here for you." spoke Jimmy's father, on behalf of himself and his wife.

Jimmy's parents walk out of their son's room. Jimmy, still in his room, is in shock that God actually restored everybody. Well, everybody exept the one person he wanted to be alive. That person being Cindy. Jimmy, still saddened, starts to sob uncontrollably. He sobed for hours. Then he desided something.

_I have to tell the real story to everybody, even if I am ridiculed. _


	20. Chapter 19: “Get Out”

No own JN. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 19: "Get Out"

"Okay, I have called this town meeting to confess something. I know what really happened." stated Jimmy, nervously.

"What are you talking about? What happened to what?"

"I know what really happened to Cindy, and why I am a priest." said Jimmy.

For two hours, Jimmy explained what really happened. When he was done, the enire town of Retroville laughed, except for one person, Libby.

"What the fuck do you mean? I was never an angry murderer. Besides, why would I kill my best friend! I believe that your story is total crap!" shouted an angry Libby.

"Then you tell me what the hell happened to Cindy! You know as well as I do that that is what happened. Deny it all you want, but you know it's true!" screamed an enraged Jimmy.

"Stop this fighting, or I'll kick you both out of town. Calm down right now!" said the mayor of Retroville.

Despite the warning of the mayor, Jimmy and Libby kept on arguing. Finally, the mayor had enough.

"That is it, I've had enough. James Issac Neutron and Liberty Folfax, you are hereby banned from the town of Retroville until further notice. You have 24 hours to collect your things and get out of the town. This meeting is now over. Everyone, please go home."

Everyone does what they are told. 24 hours pass, and is time to say goodbye. Jimmy says goodbye to his mother, who has tears in her eyes. Jimmy then says goodbye to his dad, who is in just as bad of an emotional state as his wife. Jimmy then leaves town for god knows how long. Before she left Retroville, her hometown, Libby received a slap from her mother and the words "Don't come back until you can learn to respect a holy figure like the priest. Goodbye and good riddance." Libby leaves Retroville with tears in her eyes.

………………………………...

20 days later, Jimmy is in a nearby town called Dairy Town. The town was, of course, famous for its dairy products. Jimmy, who talked to the mayor of Dairy Town, was given arrangement for a paid for apartment, along with free food and water. The only things he would have to pay for would be entertainment things, such as a TV, computer, and videogame systems. The rest was covered, even appliances, such as a dishwasher, fridge, washer and dryer, and a microwave. He was given this stuff because the mayor knew he was famous in Retroville, and that he would not cause any more trouble. Libby was forced to live somewhere else, away from Dairy Town. Since Jimmy packed everything he needed from his Retroville home, he did not need a job. He went to school and is working a part time job, just in case. He has been keeping up with his invention output. The most important invention, however, he wanted to work more than ever. He is currently building an invention, which allows Earthlings to communicate with people from the other side. In other words, it allows you to talk to the dead. He is almost done with his invention. He still needs some things though. He needs 4 pounds of pure diamond, 6 pounds of solid uranium, and 19 pounds of pure rubies. Not any type of ruby, however; He needs 19 pounds of pure astro-rubies. He has to go to his part time job as a manager of the up and coming Big and Cheesy Burger Joint. He has $360 in its stock, so he hopes it does well. He goes off to his job. Libby on the other hand is not doing so well.

Libby was kicked out of Retroville, so she tried moving to Dairy Town. All she found their were security guards. She was told due to her actions in Retroville, she could not live or get into Dairy Town. Disgusted and angry, she walks away from Dairy Town. As she was walking, she noticed that their were no other towns; it was all country land. She walked and walked for miles until she saw a sigh that said "Help wanted, apply inside." Libby, walked, dragging her feet along the way, to the house. She knocked on the door. When the family answers, Libby collapses from exhaustion. She wakes up 12 hours later in a bed. She sees the family next to her.

"Where am I? What happened?"

The family explained what happened. Then they asked "What happened to you?"

Libby explained to them what happened. She also explained that she needed a job.

"Of course you can have a job, you poor dear."

"Thank you"

"No problem.

Over the next twenty day, Libby wished she would have never meet the family. They treat her like a slave. When she is tired, they force her to work. When she tries to talk to them, all she gets are slaps and screaming.

_I fucking hate this family. You know what, I quit. They treat me like a slave, and I hardly get paid for my work. I quit._

Libby marches up to the family dad and says "I quit." Before she can leave, the family grabs her and takes her to their barn, where she is beaten into unconsciousness. Soon she would know why.

………………………………...

"Hey Jimmy, good work. Here is your first paycheck."

Jimmy takes the paycheck and read it over. It says he's made $400,000.

"Hey Chuck, is this right. It says I've made $400,000 within 20 days."

"Of course its right, you get paid $400 per hour, remember."

"Oh Ya, thanks for the check".

"Well thank you for all your hard work."

2 hours later, Jimmy shift is finally over. He goes to the bank to cash he check. He put all of his money into his savings account. Then he goes home. (FYI, Jimmy was given a drivers license by the government).

Jimmy gets home and looks through his mail. He sees a letter. He opens it. It says…

Dear Jimmy,

Your father and I are doing fine now. How are you doing? We miss you very much, especially your father. We want you home. Your schoolmates miss you to. The town isn't the same with out you. We are all working on a petition to get you and Libby back home. Please write back.

Love,

Your mother.

Jimmy finishes reading the letter. He sees a card in the envelope. He opens it. He sees all of his schoolmates names on it. It also says on it "Come home soon". Jimmy starts to cry. 5 minutes later, he is asleep. He is about to have one of the craziest dreams of his life.


	21. Chapter 20: The dream

No own JN. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 20: The dream

At the start of Jimmy's dream, he sees himself as a three-year-old boy. He sees himself throwing a snowball at a bunch of kids. The kids throw snowballs back. The have a snowball fight. They are all having fun. Jimmy then sees a girl, standing by a wall. The girl looks his age, so he walks up to her. As he is walking to her, he looks at her. She has pretty blonde hair, some muscles, and has a pretty face. Jimmy also notices that she is shivering. She notices him walking towards her. She smiles and he smiles back.

Jimmy stops and asks her "Are you cold?"

She nods her head.

He then asks her "Do you want to go inside?"

She nods. Jimmy, being the kind gentleman he is, leads her into the building, which is a preschool.

Once inside, Jimmy asks the girl "What is your name?"

The girl answers, "My mommy told me not to say my name to strangers. What is your name?

Jimmy answers, "My name is Jimmy, Jimmy Neutron."

"Jimmy, I like that name." said the girl.

Then the girl kisses Jimmy on the cheek and walks away. Jimmy is standing their stunned. Then he goes off to tell his three-year-old classmates.

Jimmy (The asleep one) then dreams of when he was five, when he was practicing the piano.

All of his five-year-old classmates were at a reception hall, where Jimmy was practicing piano.

"Why do I have to practice this stupid thing? I hate this thing." said an extremely annoyed and upset Jimmy.

"Sweaty, you have to practice this thing so you can have more self-esteem." said his mother.

"Self-esteem. What's that?"

"Self-esteem is the person inside of you that makes you do things."

"I have a person inside of me?"

"Shut up and start. I want to go home." said one of his classmates.

"I can't do this. I just…"

All of a sudden, the front door to the reception hall opens. A girl with her mother came in. It is the same girl that kissed Jimmy two years ago.

The mother asks, "Is this the Neutron Piano Recital?"

Jimmy's mom answer "Yes, this is."

Jimmy just notices the girl and her mom.

"Now I really can't do this." said the now scared Jimmy.

"Yes you can. You can do this." said the girl.

"I can't."

"Do you want me to play the piano with you?" asks the girl.

"You play the piano. I would be glad to have a partner."

With that, Jimmy piano solo just became a duet with a girl whose name he doesn't even know. They played the piano for hours on end. All the classmates went home 2 hours later, along with their families. The only people who were left at the hall were Jimmy, his mom, the girl, and her mom. Jimmy's mom and the girl's mom talked for a little bit. While they were distracted, the girl, just like two years ago, kissed Jimmy, only this time it was on the lips. Unknown to them, their mother watched them happily. When they were finally done, after two seconds, their families went their separate ways.

Jimmy (Mr. sleepy head) dreams of when he was seven, his first day in a new school.

"Okay class, I would like to introduce you to a new student, Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy would you tell us about yourself."

"Of course. My name is Jimmy Neutron, and I am a genius. I like to invent stuff in my lab. I also like to swim, bike ride, and take trips into outer space. I would like to make many friends here. I thank you."

The entire class starts to laugh, except for one person. That person being Cindy Vortex.

Cindy speaks up for Jimmy. "You people are so mean. Why do you have to pick on the kid? Can't you see that he is scared? After all, it must be hard adjusting to a new school. I remember how hard it was for me to adjust to a new school."

The class continues to laugh even harder. Cindy and Jimmy have both had enough.

Cindy shouts, "If you don't shut up, I'll kick all of your butts, that's a fact."

The class gets up, like they are stalking prey.

Jimmy gets in front of Cindy and bravely says, "If you touch her, I'll personally kick your butts myself.

Guess what, someone was actually stupid enough to touch Cindy. Jimmy, not about the go back on his word, punches the kid in the face. Luckily, he punched a boy.

He then tells Cindy "If it's a fight they want, it a fight they a going to get. You any good at karate?"

Cindy nods her head yes.

"Okay then, if they want to fight so be it. I'll get the males and you get the females, unless you don't want to help me fight them."

"I'll help"

"Okay, lets go!"

Jimmy and Cindy fight their entire class. 2 hours later, everyone was at the nurse's office. After explaining what happened to the principle, with the teachers support, the entire class, except for Jimmy and Cindy, were suspended for 2 weeks. In addition, due to lack of students, Cindy and Jimmy would have the next two weeks off. Cindy and Jimmy then left the principle's office. They headed to the front of the school, were they would wait for their parents. Outside they talked.

"What a first day, huh?" asked Cindy.

"Ya. I would have never expected that to happen my first day. Hey, thank you for standing up for me, uh, you know, I don't even know your name."

"My name is Cindy Vortex. Nice to me you."

"Same here. Ya know, I've never had anybody besides my parents stand up for me like that. Thank you."

"No thanks needed. Besides, I should be thanking you. You just saved me from a class of lifeless scum. You know, that is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you."

Cindy thanks Jimmy by giving him a kiss on the cheek. Her parents then show up and drive her off to her house. Unknown to him or her, their houses were right across the street from each other.

Jimmy's dreams about when he was nine, when he and Cindy first met Carl, Sheen, and Libby. Jimmy and Cindy had been hanging out for the past 2 years. They had become really close friends. That, unfortunately, was about to change. For you see, it was one of their future friends that would break them up. They all met at a baseball game.

"Attention people. Here at Retroville stadium we hope you are enjoying yourself. Please have a good time, and if you get hungry please don't forget to visit our concession stands."

"I hope you are enjoying yourself as much as I am," said Jimmy.

"Of course, why would I not be having a good time? Anytime with you is a good time for me." said Cindy.

"Hey Cindy, do you remember when I first came to this town? When you and I took out that class full of bullies." said Jimmy.

"How can I forget? That is what brought me together with you. Why do you ask?" asks Cindy.

"Do you remember what happened after that?" asks Jimmy.

Cindy thinks about it for a while. Then a small blush appears on her face.

"Ya, I remember. I kissed you on the cheek." admits Cindy.

"Well, I would like to return the favor." says Jimmy, shyly.

Jimmy then kisses Cindy on the lips. They both enjoy the kiss, so much in fact that neither of them wanted to end it. However, they had to end it, so they pulled away slowly. They both sat there with huge smiles on their faces. Jimmy then gave Cindy a bundle of roses and asked "Cindy, will you be my girlfriend?"

Cindy happily accepted. She then kisses Jimmy again. They then settle down and watch the baseball game. In the middle of the game, Jimmy's cell phone goes off. He answers it.

"Hello."

"Is this the genius Jimmy Neutron?

"Yes, how did you get this number?"

"Never mind that. You and Cindy need to get to the school now."

"Why…"

The caller hangs up.

"Who was that?" asks Cindy.

"Nobody, lets just finish watching the baseball game." says Jimmy.

"Okay. Just one thing before I do. I may be your girlfriend, but let's not make it official until…

Jimmy's alarm clock goes off. He wakes up. He takes the clock and throws it across the room.

_Dammit, I was this close to seeing just what went wrong. Ugg! _

With that, he tries to go back to sleep.

_Screw it, I'll skip school today._

He finally goes back to sleep.


	22. Chapter 21: A Call from a Long Lost Frie

No own JN. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 21: A Call from a Long Lost Friend

"Okay, I should call him. What was his number again? That's right, it was 555-5555."

The phone rings.

"Hello, this is the Neutron Residence, who may I ask is calling?"

"Guess who."

"Sheen, is that you?"

"Ya it me. How's it hangin'? It must be hard living by yourself."

"Acually, it is quite enjoyable. It does get a little lonely sometimes. Hey, how is everybody?"

"Well, it's been a sob fest over here. We really miss you. Did you get that letter we sent you?"

"Ya, I got it, and the card. What's all this news about a petition trying to get me back into town?"

"Just like you said, we're trying to get you back into town. You don't know how hard it's been since you and Libby left. Speaking of Libby, have you heard from her?"

"Not since we were kicked out, why?"

"I was just curious is all."

"Sure, that's why there is so much worry in your voice. Come on Sheen, you can't fool me. Your worried about her, arent you?"

"Maybe. Hey, I have an idea, why don't I come over, and we'll talk there. You might be banned from Retroville, but I'm not banned from Dairy Town. I'll bring Carl, your parents and Goddard with me."

"That is a good idea. Do you know where I live?"

"Of course I do. Your address is 12345 Maple Lane, right."

"That is correct. Why don't you meet me here in an hour?"

"Okay, sounds good. Bye"

"Bye, Sheen."

They both hang up their phones.

_This could be either a good idea, or a disaster. _


	23. Chapter 22: Money Problems

No own JN. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 22: Money Problems 

"Okay, now we need to approach this problem slowly. After all, he may be the only one to get us out of our impending money troubles." said Sheen.

"I concure; we desperately need money. We're all going into bankruptcy. We need Jimmy back in town. He might put the town in danger sometimes, and when he does, we're always there for him, arent we? It's time he returns the favor. We need to be nice to fim; if he says that he won't help us, we need to respect his wishes. After all, we're not the only ones with problems. I'm sure that Jimmy is depressed, weither he shows it or not, over the loss of Cindy, and the fact that he got kicked out of town for being honest about her "fate". Lets face it, we may have our problems, but it seems Jimmy has a lot more." said Carl, on his way to Jimmy's new place, with a ride from Jimmy's parents.

1 hour later, they arrive at Jimmy's apartment. They kindly knock on the door. After about two minutes, they deside to ring the doorbell. Inside the apartment, Jimmy's slumber is shattered at the sound of the doorbell. He slowly gets up and answers the door. When he opens the door, he sees the people he wants to see.

"Come on in. Please don't mind the mess. As you can see, I'm having a rough time adjusting from my old-home living style." said Jimmy.

Sheen, Carl, Jimmy's mom and dad sit on an old, beat down couch. They look around, they see piles of junk and paper scattered everywhere. Goddard, being programmed to do so, automatically starts to tidy up. The others start to converse.

"I see that you have been buzy," joked Sheen, trying to lighten the mood.

The other look like they are not amused, although inside, they found the joke pretty amusing. Jimmy, sadly, starts to explain his situation.

"Well, somebody please say something," said Jimmy, obviously grumpy from last night's extra-ordinary activities.

"Um, is this a bad time?" asked Jimmy's mother.

"No. I appogize for being a grouch; I hardly got any sleep last night, not that that is any excuse. Look, why don't I give you a backstory, explaining my current situation? Okay, the day I left Retroville was the worst day of my life. I was heartbroken, but I knew I had to treet on. While I was walking, I came across a town called Dairy Town. There were stationed guards around everywhere. I was at first scared, but as I approached, one of the guards recognized me, and took me to the mayor's office. That was also the last time I saw Libby. When I went into the mayor's office, he and I had a long chat. We agreed on a couple of things. First, I would have a free apartment. Second, I would have a free ride, meaning that anything except enertainment devices would be free. After meeting with the mayor, I desided to get settled into my apartment. After examining it and getting it sutable for human living, I desided to get a job. I found an up and coming burger joint in town, so I applied for employment. I ended up getting a manager's job. A few weeks later, you call and show up. That's what has been going on in my life since I left Retroville." said Jimmy, exhausted after that long explanation.

"Wow, it seems like you have it pretty well off." said the ignorant Sheen.

"You don't know the ½ of it. Everything seems perfect, but it's not. I'm trying to correct that problem." said Jimmy.

"What problem?" asked Carl, although deep inside, he already knew the answer.

"What's the probem you ask? The problem is the fact that I'm not sharing my glorious wealth with my one true love, Cindy Vortex. As depressing as it may seem, I've been working on a solution to my problem. I've secretly been inventing a devise that lets me travel through time and space, eventually letting me see my beloved again." answered Jimmy.

"Oh" said Carl.

"Enough about what I've been doing; what have you all been up to?" asked Jimmy, who is very interested to know.

"Um, we've been doing okay." lied Carl.

"Okay, we won't lie to you. We have gotten into money problems, all of us. We need assastance." said Sheen.

"So you deside to call me, of all people, to help you! You are all desieteful! Everybody but Goddard get out!" screamed Jimmy, who is as angry as could be.

Everybody but Goddard runs out of Jimmy's apartment, scared for their lives. As they are running, they hear Jimmy "vent" out his anger.

"Lets get out of here!" said Carl.

Carl, Sheen, Jimmy's mom and dad run to their car and go home. Jimmy is left in his apartment with his trusty companion, Goddard.

"Goddard, I want you to make me a punching bag, pronto."

Goddard, following his master's orders, finds the correct materials, and sowes them up into a punching bag. He then hangs the bag up.

"Goddard, enter sleep mode, and don't wake up until I'm done sorting out my thoughts." commanded Jimmy, sternly.

Goddard, still obeying his master's orders, enters sleep mode. Jimmy looks to make sure his robotic friend is asleep. Then he starts to violently punch the punching bag, cursing to himself.

_Damn it, why do I always have to be the scapegoat? I'm never respected, not even by my friends and family. It always do this and do that and can I borrow this or that. Never again will I be a scapegoat. From now on, besides my memories of Cindy and Goddard, I am completely independent from any friends and family. Anybody who tells me otherwise can kiss my butt._

At that point, Jimmy punches the punching bag so hard that the bag goes flying into a nearby wall, causing the wall to have a crack in it.

"I'll have to fix that later. Perhaps I should wake Goddard and have a talk with him." said Jimmy to himself.

So that is exacally what he does. He wakes Goddard up and has a long talk with him. Before Jimmy realizes it, he has to go to work.

He tells Goddard, "I have to go to work now boy. I will be back, and when I return, we will finish our conversation, I promise."

After that, he leaves for work. Unknown to him, that is where he will meet with hostility and chaos.


	24. Chapter 23: Reason beyond Reason

No own JN. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 23: Reason beyond Reason

At the farm, Libby starts to wake up from her beat down. As soon as she wakes up, her head starts to pound and her body starts to ache. She looks around; she can't remember where she is at or what happened. Then, much to her dismay, all the memeries flutter into her head, all at once. She is shocked at what she can remember. She sees the beating that she received at the hands of these crazy people; not just the father, but also the entire family. She relizes at that very moment that she has to get away from her psycho kidnapers. She tries to move, but is unable to, like something is blocking her. She looks around again; she sees that she is in chains, held together by a huge pillar. She pulls on the chains, as hard as she could, but to no avail. She was about to give up hope, but then she remembers Sheen, and all the good times they had together; going out to dinner, playing videogames, and just having a good time. Then she remembers the recently deceased Cindy and all the good times with her; talking about boys, working out problems, and having a semi-good time. With those two things in mind, and with adrenaline flowing, Libby was able to burst from her inprisionment and run away. She doesn't run away. Instead, she steals the psycho family's car and high-tails herself out of harms way, or so she thought. As she was getting away, she hears a gun go off. The gun was not just any gun; it was a triple-barrel shotgun. She looks in the rearview mirror; she is being followed and shot at by the insane family. Libby quickly looks around for a weapon. She sees a shotgun and 15 shells.

_Is this family gun obsessed? Oh well, it's the only thing that can save me now. _

Libby hesitantly picks up the gun. Although she has never picked up a gun before, she fells that, in a long-lost memory, she has picked up and used a gun before. She picks up the gun and loads some shells into it.

_Do I really have to do this? Do I have any other options? _

Libby thinks for a moment. After realizing she has no other choice, Libby fires the shotgun. The first five shells miss their target. Libby reloads the gun as the car she is illegally driving picks up speed. Libby steers the car and reloads at the same time. After reloading the gun, she fires the gun at the insane family's car, the tires in particular. The shells hit their target as the family's car steers of the road and into a barn, which immediately lights on fire. The family is killed instantly. Libby speeds up the car, and gets out of there. She has $200 and nowhere to go. She thinks about going to the police, but decides against it. After all, they wouldn't believe an 11-year-old girl. One thing is for sure; she has to ditch the car. She grabs the shotgun, the remaining shells, and the $200. She opens the hood of the car, stands back a good distance, and fires a shell into the engine, blowing up the car in the process. Libby was a safe distance away from the fire of the explosion and the medal debris. Libby, now well armed, starts to walk alongside the road. She walks for 5 miles when she hears police sirens blaring from behind her. She stops walking.

_I hope that they didn't see what happened to that car I stole._

The police car stops beside her. The officer rolls down the window.

"I hate to bother you miss, but do you need a ride."

"Yes I do!" said Libby.

"Wait, are you Libby Folfax, the person who got kicked out of Retroville and was banned from entering Dairy Town?"

"Unfortunately, yes I am." said Libby.

"Don't look so ashamed. The same thing happened to me 25 years ago. Come on in, I'll give you a ride. I know exactly where to go."

Libby hesitantly enters the police car.

_Something doesn't fell right, but nonetheless, mi getting a ride, so I can't really complain. Still something doesn't feel right. _


	25. Chapter 24: Impromptu Wrestling Match

No own JN or anything else patented. Hell in the Cell, and all wresling moves belong to the WWE and its affiliates. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 24: Impromptu Wrestling Match 

Back at Dairy Town, Jimmy arrives at his job. He takes a deep breathe and walks in to The Big and Cheesy. He enters the employees' lounge, and gets some coffee. While he was pouring his coffee, Chuck walks into the room. Jimmy notices and sits down.

"What's up, Chuck?" asked Jimmy, while he is sipping his coffee.

"I'll be quite honest here. A petetion was sent to the mayor of Retroville, asking for your return, along with the return of Libby Folfax. According to some eyewitnesses, she was last seen on the highway connecting Dairy Town to the farmland, where a police officer picked her up. I depriving from the real reason I'm here. I'm here to make you an offer. You can still work for me, making good money, and a decent living or…"

"Or what?" asked Jimmy.

"Well, the mayor of Retroville made the mayor of Dairy Town a deal. You can go back to Retroville, or you can stay here. Now, you can stay here, but there is one condition. If you do decide to stay here, you must compete in a wrestling match. Now, this wrestling match is no ordinary wrestling match. This match could give you serious injury, and if something goes wrong, this match could even kill you."

"What match is this wresling match?" asked Jimmy.

"This match is a Hell in a Cell © match."

"Who would I face?" asked Jimmy.

"You would face, The Great One, simply known as 'Him'."

"Okay, why would I have to compete in this match in order to stay here?" asked Jimmy.

"There are two reasons. The first reason is to get out any aggression you may have built up inside of you, and the second reason is to see how dangerous you actually are where you are provoked. It is under the mayor's orders, not mine. Personally, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"When would I fight in this match?" asked Jimmy.

"You have to fight this match within 24 hours if you choose to shay here."

Jimmy thinks about his decision, and then decides to compete in the match.

"I want to compete in this match, right now." said Jimmy.

"Follow me then."

Jimmy and Chuck leave the employees' lounge and leave the Big and Cheesy, but not before Jimmy changes into his ring attire. Chuck and Jimmy are escorted into a limo. The limo escorts Chuck and Jimmy to an abandoned place inside…Retroville. The place was abandoned until the towns of Retroville and Dairy Town were contacted that Jimmy accepted the match. Now the once abandoned place is home to an audience of over 40,000 people. Jimmy immdedately sees Carl and Sheen along with his parents. He looks around before he leaves the limo; he sees his schoolmates, Sheen's family, Carl's family, Libby's family and even Cindy's family. He is really surprised to see Libby there. He is especially surprised to see her under police protection. Jimmy slowly gets out of the limo, and his ears pick up the cheer of his screaming 'fans'. Jimmy gets out of the limo and stares at the stucture he was about to step into. The stucture consists of a steel cage, with a roof, that is 20ft. in height. The stucture surrounds the ring. There are non-lethal weapons that are hidden under the ring. Jimmy stares at the stucture with awe, then shakes his head with respect, and bravely enters the steel structure. He grabs a steel chair on his way inside the ring. He stands in the middle of the ring, waiting patently for his opponent, 'Him'. Just as Jimmy made it into the center of the ring, Metallica's Seek and Destroy © song came on. Jimmy's opponent, 'Him', made his way to ringside, and, just like Jimmy had done moments ago, grabs a steel chair and enters the ring. One of the referees locks up the cell, trapping the two opponents and the other referee inside. The other referee checks both people for lethel weapons; they both had none. The referee rings the bell, and the battle begins. 'Him' puts his steel chair inbetween the top and middle rope, and then he tries to attack Jimmy. Jimmy, on the other hand, hits 'Him' on the back with the chair, but it doesn't even seem to faze 'Him'. 'Him' takes Jimmy and close-lines him. Then he takes him and flings him into the chair; Jimmy then screams out in pain. 'Him' then takes the other steel chair and hits Jimmy in the back with it. 'Him' then grabs a table from under the ring and places it in the center of the ring. 'Him' then grabs a latter and brings it in the ring. 'Him' places the latter on the ringpost and places Jimmy on the table, or tries too at least. As 'Him' was about to put Jimmy on the table, Jimmy hits 'Him' with a low blow. Jimmy then flings 'Him' into the latter and the ringpost. 'Him', like before, seems unfazed. 'Him' takes Jimmy and flings him into the ringpost, further injuring his shoulder. 'Him' then goes outside the ring and grabs a barbed-wire-covered sledgehammer. 'Him' then climbs back into the ring, and hits Jimmy on the head with the special sledgehammer, which causes Jimmy to bleed. 'Him', sensing his chance, punches Jimmy in the head, further causing the head injury to bleed. Then, to add insult to injury, 'Him' slaps Jimmy across the face. When 'Him' did that, something inside Jimmy snapped. Jimmy, who many thought was knocked out, came out of the corner swinging. Jimmy, after fighting out of the corner, close-lines 'Him', almost beheading him in the process. Jimmy then climbs onto a turnbuckle and lands a magnificent shooting star press on his opponent. Jimmy then climbs out of the ring and grabs every weapon he could find under the ring, which he flings into the ring. Jimmy then levels 'Him' with almost every weapon he had in his procession. Jimmy then grabs the latter 'Him' had earlier, and bashes the cell door with it, opening it immediately. Jimmy then throws the latter on top of the cell, and grabs a table, which he also throws on top of the ring. Jimmy climbs back into the ring and grabs the now-semi-unconscious 'Him' and a steel chair. Jimmy carries the steel chair and 'Him' to the top of the cell. Jimmy sets 'Him' down and grabs the latter, which he stands up on the cell. Jimmy then grabs the table and sets it up right above the table that is held in the ring, 20 ft. below. Jimmy grabs him and puts him on top of the 10ft latter. Jimmy, steel chair in hand, hits 'Him' in the head, causing him to fall off the latter, through one table, through the cell, and through the other table. The referree immediately calls for the bell, signaling an end to the hellacious match. The 40,000-person crowd goes into a silence at the match they have just witnessed. The ring referee, after calling for some medical attention, climbs the cell, and raises Jimmy's arms in victory. Jimmy's eyes roll into the back of his head and his tongue shoots out of his mouth. His eyes return to normal a few seconds later, and his tongue returns into his mouth. Then, after climbing down the cell, he enters unconciousness himself.


	26. Chapter 25: Give my soul a rest, please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any other other patened stuff!

* * *

Chapter 25: Give my soul a rest, please!

Libby looked on in absolute awe at the fight that just transfolded. When the bell sounded, signaling the end to the match, Libby wanted to make sure Jimmy was alright, but due to the crowd size, she was unable to do so. The police officer that escorted her to the fight, now escorted her out of the place where the Hell in the Cell © had gone down. Libby enters the police car and the officer sped off. Where, they haven't a clue.

"So, do you have any friends?" asked the officer.

"I did. She died awhile back. Her name was Cindy Vortex, and she had been the best friend ever. She had a bit of a temper. I also had a boyfriend named Sheen. Well, he was my boyfriend until I got kicked out of town. Now, I got nowhere to go. My mother hates me because of what I said to Jimmy, and my father I haven't seen since I was seven. I'm as people have put it, 'cold and alone'. Do you know of any place I could go?"

"I sure do. My brother owns an apartment complex with his wife, Mariel, and they have agreed to take any orphans or people with special circumstances under their wing. An unlike most orphan places, these apartments are kept clean."

"So your brother, whose name is…"

"Arthur"

"…has an apartment complex for orphans and people with special circumstances. Are you sure he would be willing to take me under his wing? And would it be legally allowed?"

"Legally, he would have to get your mothers permission, but since you said she hates you, it shouldn't be a problem. As for your other question, he's been taking people under his wing for over twelve years. I'm sure he will be willing to accept you."

_Ya, the other people were willing to accept me too, and look what happened. I got beaten, bruised, and shot at._

"You okay there, Libby?"

"Ya, I'm fine, just thinking."

To that the police officer nodded his head. As they were driving, Libby got to thinking of what the consequences of telling the officer what happened is. After debating with herself for several minutes, she has come to the conclusion that she needs to tell the officer what happened.

"Excuse me Officer Frank; I need to tell you something."

Libby then proceeded to tell the officer everything that has happened to her since her ban from Retroville. How she tried to enter Dairy Town (although he already knew that), how she walked on the road until she found that sign, how the family treated her like a slave, how when she tried to escape they beat her up, how she took the car and got shot at, and how she destroyed the car afterwards. Officer Frank looked shocked and shock his head wildly. Suddenly he made a wild u-turn.

Libby, scared out of her mind, asked, "Where are we going?"

"We're going down to the police station. You need to fill out a police report, and I'm going to need back-up."

"Why?"

"Because the people you just described was my brother and his family, and if they did that to you, who knows what else they've done to the other people."

Libby looked shell-shocked. She also looked like she was going to hurl.

_OMG! That's this guy's brother. I'm going to be sick. After what he said, he's got 12 years of people held hostage. But what I saw was a farm, not an apartment complex. I wonder where this complex is. And if this is the guy's brother then I may be in serious danger! I have to get out of here!_

"Officer Frank, you need to pull over I'm going to be sick!"

Officer Frank sighed and slowly stopped the police car. As soon as he did, Libby opened the door and made a run for it. Officer Frank, alarmed, quickly got out of the car. As soon as he did, though, a bullet went right through his head. Officer Frank laid dead on the ground. The unknown assassin quickly ran after Libby. As soon as he had her in his sight, he mumbled, "You escaped once, and I'm going to make sure you never escape me again", and fired at Libby.

_What was that? Is someone shooting at me? I got to find a place to hide. _

Unfortunately, Libby never had the chance, as the second bullet the assassin fired hit the mark. Libby fell to the ground also dead.

"Got you! Ha ha ha!"


End file.
